So this ChloeDean oneshot
by The Writing Beany
Summary: Apart of the 'So this..' series. So this is isn't like what it looks like, he so wasn't letting his son watch porn. It was Castiel. Chloe/Dean.


So this... Series

Verse: Crossover Smallville/Supernatural

Genre: Humour/Family

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Chloe/Dean

Song: I'm a flirt by R Kelly

Summary: apart of the So this... series. So this is isn't like what it looks like, he so wasn't letting his son watch porn. It was Castiel.

* * *

><p>Hell, Dean Winchester had decided, wasn't a place you would burn for all eternity or until an angel decided to save your sorry ass. No it was dancing very clearly in the green eyes of Mrs. Chloe Sullivan-Winchester, her small body holding a world of pain for him.<p>

The fiery and snarky blonde had muscled her way into his life nearly fifteen years ago and once Dean got smart, he didn't let her have a moment to rethink a life without him or Sam tagging along. Twelve years ago some how Dean convinced her long enough that marrying him was the best idea in the world.

The drinks helped but once they sobered up he would be damned if he was going to let her go. It took him months of wearing her down before she even kissed him. Nearly half a year before she slept with him, he wasn't going to waste any more time on trying to prove he wasn't going to change his mind.

He wasn't stupid, women like Chloe had a time limit on them and Dean was quick enough to mark his claim and prove to the rest of the world that he could do something smart. It wasn't easy, she nearly divorced his ass when he started burning protection symbols all over the place. He only stopped when she started threatening to do the same to the Impala. He soon built up a good enough business of scrapping or repairing cars, they settled down and he's customers stopped caring that he might take off for days on end.

Then Johnny Clark Winchester came screaming into the world and for all the shock that should have sent him running he felt the protective father clawing at him and he knew he wasn't meant to be anywhere else then right beside his wife and son. They were expecting another one in eight months and though they fought over the sex of the kid, Dean knew he wasn't likely to run any time soon.

But then again he might reconsider when his wife was glaring at him while their son was protesting at the blank TV. For a three year old he was a lot of trouble and Dean never once believed Bobby when he said that Dean was just as bad.

"Winchester" the tone was enough for him to know that hell would be a nice place right now. This tone wasn't 'no sex', 'no pie' or even threatening to scratch the Impala. This was threatening his man hood and any possibility of having another kid in a few years.

"Please explain to me just why our _three _year old son was watching porn" the gulp was meant for her to understand the shit that was going down and that he accepted her anger but was in no way responsible for it. Could have prevented it; yeah but not the reason for it.

"So this isn't what it look likes" scrubbing at his neck he narrowed his eyes at the three year old who was now watching his parents with amusement. That kid was going to be the death of him, he just knew it.

"Chlo; please I can pull a lot of sh- crap but I would not let our son watch porn" at her snort he gave her a bemused look and sighed.

"OK, at least _not _until he was _old _enough. I remember the time he got his hands on my sawn off; worst day of my life" he still shuddered at the memory, Chloe had to calm him down with seven pieces of pie, the promise to child lock _every _door in the house and agree that one of them would always have their eyes on the kid. Chloe had called him being over protective and he called it seeing too many demons on the business end of the gun.

"So why was my son watching it" and there was the problem. Chloe was going to be pissed either way but if he worded it right and placed enough blame where it was meant to be placed he wouldn't be kicked out of the bedroom tonight.

Hell in his mind he was pretty sure he could get it sounding so she was meant to be blamed and had to have hot make up sex with him.

"It was Castiel; and Sam but mostly Castiel" yeah she wasn't buying it and he was hurt because it was the truth. OK so he was meant to be watching Johnny, but Sam had turned up and then Castiel who told them that there was a demon in the next town. After a lot of complaining and pointing out that Chloe was having lunch with the she devil that was Lois, Sam pointed out that Castiel could care for Johnny while they went to sort the mess out.

At first Dean was sure that Sam must have hit his head but when the thought of demon so close to home, he soon joined in with his brother's thinking.

The angel wasn't happy but he agreed none the less, looking at Johnny like he was some creature that would bit him and send him back to heaven. Dean snorted and pointed out that they were going to wait until he was five before they taught him that.

Castiel didn't find it funny. Sam had roared with laughter.

So they were off; opting that it was best for all that Chloe never found out, and they were happy when after two hours they had finished off the demon and were heading home. When they returned Dean decided that with two baby sitters he could get away with working on a scrapped car. After a while Sam left Castiel with Johnny, who had strangely grown attached to the angel and joined his brother.

When Chloe's car came into view, Sam and Dean decided they were hungry and headed back inside. Sam teased Dean enough about waiting for his wife, that Dean just stomped towards the house and failed to see just what his son was watching with the angel.

It wasn't until he heard Sam's hisses and yelps that he figured something wrong. Strolling into the living room he was shocked still when he saw his son staring at porn, he snapped out of it when Chloe slammed her door shut to her car. He yelled at the angel who plainly told him that it was on and didn't see what was wrong. Ushering the pair out the back door, Dean forgot that it was still on. At least he forgot until Chloe was screaming his name and he knew the shit was about to hit the fan.

"Why would Castiel be to blame for this" Chloe was tapping her foot and he knew it was a bad sign. She expected his next words to be enough of an explanation that they might be able to cure cancer as well.

"Well you see... there was a demon and it was only going to be an hour and Sam thought that being an angel Castiel would be the perfect choice and sweetheart you know how I get when a demon is that close and then we came back and I thought... well I didn't think he would let him watch _that" _it was the truth and he thought it might get him some points.

From the way she glared at him, he guessed wrong and he was already plotting the angels death.

"So this isn't what I thought; this isn't Johnny grabbing the remote and pressing buttons until he found _porn_. This is a so called guardian angle allowing our son, our son you were meant to be watching, to sit there and watch porn" the way she said it made it sound worse then it really was.

So it might have been bad but it wasn't like he was drinking demon blood or craving protection symbols all over the place. Johnny would never know how much his father loved him after he took the blame for that one.

"So just so we have this straight Winchester, Castiel is never allowed to ever watch out son" it's fair and Dean would agree whole hearted, nodding as his wife scooped their son up and rubbed her cheek against his soft hair. For all his fussing, Johnny was all but purring at his mother's embrace.

"You are getting rid of those channels and there will be no pouts or arguments or Christo's" he opened his mouth to protest but knew from the glare shot his way that he was getting a pretty sweet deal as it was.

"And you will not complain once when Lois comes over here; at least not for a _whole _month" with a smirk Chloe brushed past him, bumping to his hip and flashing him a look that meant he wasn't sleeping in the spare room tonight.

"And when the baby is born, he or she will not have the middle name 'Impala'" and with that she walked into the kitchen promising her little angel cookies and milk. Shaking his head Dean knew he was never going to win that but it was so fun watching his little wife all riled up.

Hot as well but after the whole 'three year old watching porn' thing he was pretty sure his suggestive nature would be toned down for the next few months.

Years ago, if anyone told him he would be setting up home with a snarky, coffee addicted fiery blonde woman and actually be happy he would have laughed in their faces.

But tell him today that he could walk away from it all, go back to his life before this whirlwind had him all spun, he would tell you to go to hell. And stay there and say hello to the devil for good measure too.

Spinning he raced after his family, enjoying how the word family sent a pleasurable jolt through his body.

"So this angel walks into a bar" Castiel wasn't going to be dead any time soon and he knew after a few days he would be welcomed back but that didn't mean Dean wasn't going to have a lot of fun at his expense.

He may have grown up and fought for the best things in his life; he wasn't that grown up.

Castiel and Sammy were too much fun to tease for that to happen.

The end


End file.
